The present invention relates to a portable terminal including a portable telephone and a Personal Handyphone System (PHS)(including a telephone provided only with character data communication functions) and a personal data assistance (PDA) terminal provided with portable telephone or PHS data communication functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal provided with the function of walking navigation, which can supply location-related information to the walking user.
Conventionally, there have been many map information services for supplying maps and other map-related contents through the Internet and facsimile machines. In the case of those services, it is premised that information is supplied so as to be output onto such wide monitor screens of computers and printed out onto papers through facsimile machines. However, the use of PDA terminals and data communication functions of portable telephones or PHS's that are easy to carry about would make it easier for the users to obtain desired maps on sightseeing and business trips more favorably through the above services.
There are also many systems under development to be used for supplying the location information around the user's present place through the GPS (Global Positioning System). For example, a car navigation system to be mounted on a car is too large for a walker to carry around. In addition, because the navigation system premises that the system is used while the object car is running on a road, it cannot be used as a walker's navigation system as is. On the other hand, in the case of such a location information system as a PDA with GPS and a handy GPS intended to walkers, it is possible to show the user's present place on a map stored beforehand in its local memory or down-loaded from the above services.